


Never is Too Much Cake

by Salimah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamory, Virginia is here guys, also some good quality boyfriends, cakes, i need some of these, so many cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: Virginia doesn’t want to tell her boyfriends when is her birthday, so they take in their own hands to celebrate it anyway.





	Never is Too Much Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightlycoloredteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/gifts).



> Well, this is a hell of a paring, isn’t it? 
> 
> This is for the lovely @brightlycoloredteacups who is an absolute angel. Here is a gift for her! Love you, Virginia, I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing it. Also, I have no idea when is Virginia’s birthday, so I just used this week as reference for this fic.
> 
> Eternal thanks to @bloodyivar for being my beta with this fic.
> 
> I think is painfully obvious that english isn’t my first language, so if you see any mistakes in the narration is because of that. Please let me know what do you think!

A few seconds of silence followed while Virginia ate her mouthful of pancakes expectantly. The boys looked at her with the same expression, none daring to say anything.   


Steve was the first to break up, his expression serious and stoic, but Virginia knew he hid the disbelief and awe beneath. Steve had always been good at hiding his emotions in the business area, but when he was with normal people, he broke like an egg, "You're insane, woman"   


Virginia took a sip of her juice, raising an eyebrow and waiting for the inevitable outbreak that her boyfriends were going to make. She didn’t have to wait much.   


"You can’t leave us like this." Ivar leaned over the kitchen island, almost entering her personal space. Virginia leaned back and pointed her fork, a drop of honey falling on the table.   


" _ Of course _  I can"   


Bucky stepped back and leaned back against the counter, his eyes focused on the floor. He scratched his beard distractedly and bit his lip thoughtfully. Neither Steve nor Ivar paid attention to him.   


Steve leaned over the island next to Ivar, absentmindedly throwing a napkin over the drop of honey that had fallen on the table. "We have to know your birthday, Virginia. What kind of boyfriends would we be if we don’t know your birthday?"   


Virginia ignored them and chose to lean to the side to get a better view of Bucky, "Bucky, darling, are you okay? You haven’t said a word"   


Bucky looked up from the floor and gave her a small smile, "I was trying to remember if you ever left a clue as to when it would be your birthday, but I don’t remember anything." Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and dropped his head to the side in a gesture of curiosity, "I don’t understand your reluctance to tell us your birthday, but if you don’t want to tell us, I won’t be bothered."   


"Traitor"   


"Where is your honor?"   


Virginia smiled, the gesture causing the stomach of the boys in the room to flip backwards. "Thanks Bucky. I really appreciate it." Virginia finished the last of her pancakes and stood up to wash her plate." As for the two of you," she pointed at Ivar and Steve with an accusing finger, "I don’t want to hear another word on the subject. I will not tell you when it's my birthday, and don’t try to make me change my mind."   


The three watched as she approached the dishwasher and cleaned her plate. There was silence in the kitchen for several more minutes before Ivar impatiently pulled the sleeve of his girlfriend's shirt, putting on his best puppy eyes.   


" _ Pleaaaaase? _ "   


Virginia let go of his grip with a sound of frustration, mimicking Bucky's position and leaning against the counter. She stared at the men in the room before letting out a sigh of defeat. Ivar and Steve clenched fists not so discreetly behind their backs.   


"My birthday is around November 29, like in a couple of weeks," she said, taking the rest of her juice and washing the glass as well. When she turned to her boyfriends, the three looked at her expectantly. "That's all you'll have from me"   


Ivar and Steve moaned in defeat as Bucky shrugged and opened the refrigerator to get a yogurt.

 

* * *

 

Steve scratched his chin, looking blank to the front, "We have to figure out when it's her birthday"

"I agree." Ivar threw a dart at the black bullseye on the wall and took a drink of his beer. Bucky looked at the bullseye – a photo of Dolores Umbridge was stuck in it – for a few moments before taking a bite of his pizza, returning his attention to the tv. Ivar removed the darts from the target with a sudden movement, "But she isn’t going to tell us. We have to come up with a plan"

Bucky bit the pizza and took a drink of his soda. Ivar cast a sidelong glance at the glass, but Bucky ignored his boyfriend's reluctance to drink. "Or you could leave her alone and just forget it"

"You don’t understand, Buck." Steve ran his hands over his face and let out a tired sigh, sinking a little deeper into the sofa, "A birthday is something important. If Virginia doesn’t want to tell us then it's because something is wrong"

Bucky looked at him blankly, "Maybe we are terrible boyfriends"

"Don’t say nonsense Barnes." Ivar threw another dart, this one falling between Umbridge's eyes. "We are the best boyfriends anyone could wish for"

Steve closed his eyes and sighed.

They were in the living room at that time. It had been at least an hour since Virginia went to spend her 'time alone' at a friend's house. They did this twice a week, to keep the relationship balanced. Having three boyfriends wasn’t always the dream come true, no matter how much Ivar complained about their time apart.

While Virginia had her so needed time alone, the boys did what they could to entertain themselves. Right now they were in the living room, eating pizza and drinking –  _ 'no Ivar soda isn’t the elixir of evil you are _ ' – while watching a movie on TV. Steve was lying on his back on the largest sofa, his head resting on the side of Bucky's thigh.

The topic of conversation hadn’t changed in the last two days, and Bucky was starting to get impatient.

"There's nothing wrong with us, and there's nothing wrong with Virginia" Bucky switched channels when the movie's protagonists started singing at the mall. Romance, ugh. "She just doesn’t want to tell us her birthday and that's it. I don’t understand what the big problem is"

"The problem, my dear Bucking," Ivar approached the sofa when Umbridge's holed picture fell to the floor, "is that  _ I _  want to know her birthday.  _ I _  want to do something for her, something special, but I can’t because I don’t know what damn day to do it"

Steve hummed his agreement and Bucky left the channel in a Star Wars broadcast, "The only thing I can tell you is that it's around the November 29th. She didn’t wanted to tell me anything else."

Ivar stopped his beer halfway to his mouth and hit him on the arm, hard, "When did you hear about that?!"

"Last night"

"And why the hell you didn’t say anything?!"

"Well, I can’t talk much when I have my tongue sunk in a puss–"

Steve raised his hand to stop him, "You didn’t invite me; I don’t want to hear it"

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled Ivar away from his personal space, being careful not to spill his soda, "What I mean is that Virginia will tell us when it's her birthday, but not right now. She just doesn’t want to tell us and that's it. Now shut your mouth and let me hear the movie. Leia is about to show up"

Steve didn’t seemed very satisfied with that answer, but sighed and nodded. Ivar was not so convinced, but he also accepted Bucky's conclusion. Bucky smiled and nodded firmly, giving the discussion over and going back to his food and the movie.

Ivar interrupted his short calm, "I still want to do something for her, though"

"I agree"

Bucky moaned with a piece of melted cheese hanging from his lip.

 

* * *

 

It was the morning of November 25 when Virginia woke up alone in her bed. That, of all the strange things that happened to her daily, was unusual.

Of course, she almost never woke up with her three boyfriends next to her. Steve and Bucky left very early to run a few laps to the park, and while Ivar also woke up a little more time after them, he just showered and brushed his teeth before curling up with his girlfriend a little longer.

By the time Virginia woke up, Steve already had made coffee and Bucky had made breakfast. Ivar was already there with a hot cup of tea in his hand when she opened her eyes.

Yeah, it was nice most of the time, but that morning she woke up alone. The sheets on the ridiculously large bed were cold and the shower was off. There were no clothes scattered in the room and the curtains were closed. A cup of steaming tea rested on the bedside table.

Virginia sat down and took a drink, thinking about how Ivar usually gave her that cup.

The sound of voices in the kitchen made her get up. She sank her feet into hairy yellow slippers and left the room with the hot cup still in her hands. The closer she got to the kitchen, the louder the voices became.

"She's going to hate it." Steve's disappointed voice came from the kitchen. Bucky was the next to speak.

"Don’t be so negative. It doesn’t look so bad"

Ivar's voice spoke after the loud sipping of what Virginia supposed was the fruit smoothie that he took without fail every morning, "We are made of negativity" he said in a tone that told Virginia he is as serious and bitter as always, "And yes, it's  _ that _  bad."

"What looks so bad?"

Ivar, Bucky and Steve jumped as their girlfriend's voice echoed through the room. It was always easy to know when she came; her tendency to make noise gave her away, but this time she had managed to go unnoticed. Ivar spilled some of his shake on his shirt. Virginia would pay for that later, but right now she only had eyes for the gigantic dish on the island.

"Happy Birthday?"

A chocolate cake was located in the middle of the kitchen island. It wasn’t very big, perhaps the size of a soup dish, but it was large enough that when you finished eating you will be full. A layer of melted chocolate covered it completely, a few drops spilling from the cake and onto the plate. There was a bit of frosting on the top too, but Virginia was too busy admiring the glitter of the chocolate to pay close attention to the decoration.

She had no idea what the boys were talking about; that cake looked positively delicious. Sure, it was a little crooked, and the frosting was not perfectly placed, but a cake is for eating, not for watching, isn’t it?

"Please tell me that's for me" Virginia was trying not to drool, but the image in front of her was making it difficult. Steve scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"We wanted to do something for your birthday, and since we do not know when it is..." he murmured, his voice diminishing until it was no longer heard. Virginia frantically searched for a spoon and approached the cake.

Ivar stopped her before she destroyed the masterpiece, "Wait! Aren’t you even going to make a wish, or ask something?"

Virginia looked at him for a few seconds before the words entered her brain, "... Thanks?"

Ivar blinked at her before he was pushed aside and out of the way of his girlfriend. Virginia plunged the spoon into the cake and gave it a big bite, chewing for a few seconds in which the boys watched her expectantly.

She swallowed and wiped a little chocolate from the corner of her mouth, "I love you, boys."

And started eating again.

While Virginia delighted in her birthday cake, Bucky leaned against the wall and smiled at Steve and Ivar, "You were right. She hates it"

"Shut up"

 

* * *

 

The morning of the 26th, however, everything happened normally. Ivar brought Virginia a cup of tea, Steve talked about the documentary he had seen the night before, and Bucky kissed her goodbye when she left.   


As soon as the door closed behind Virginia, however, the chaos began. Ivar and Steve fought to get into the kitchen first while Bucky stayed behind, waiting for them to finish fighting. When they didn’t, Bucky came over and hit both of them in the head as he entered the kitchen, starting to take things out of the fridge and the cabinets.   


Steve entered the kitchen caressing the place where he had been hit, "What flavor are we going to make today?"   


"Strawberry. We made a chocolate yesterday, we have to change tactics" Ivar took the strawberries out of the refrigerator and bit one before putting the bowl next to the rest of the ingredients.   


Bucky hummed the melody of a song under his breath, "Are you going to help me today, or just watch and eat the mix like yesterday?"   


Ivar stopped his hand with a strawberry to his mouth, but after a few seconds he shrugged and bit it anyway, "I'm a terrible cook, anyway"   


Steve reached out for the milk box, but Ivar was moving to take another strawberry at the same time. His arms crashed and Steve lost his balance, falling forward and spilling the milk while Ivar recoiled so fast that he hit the packet of flour with his elbow, spilling it too.

_ “Shit!” _   


Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed as his boyfriends panicked, "You’re lucky to be cute"

 

* * *

Bucky stopped in the doorway when he saw Virginia sitting on the sofa in the living room on November 27, watching a movie and eating a piece of the strawberry cake they had given her the day before. Ivar and Steve crashed into his back at the sudden stop. Virginia looked at them strangely and took another bite of her cake.   


"Happy birthday, honey," Bucky murmured and squeezed the bag in his hands.   


Virginia rolled her eyes, "You still are with that? You don’t even know if today is my birthday "   


Ivar pushed Bucky out of his way and headed for the kitchen. He had spent more time in that place in the last three days than in all the time he had lived in that house. "That is the point"   


Steve followed Ivar into the kitchen and started taking things out of the bags, "You came early today"   


"I had the afternoon off." Virginia licked her spoon with the last of her cake. She had been eating cake without stopping for the past two days, and Bucky was starting to worry. There was still a lot of cake in the kitchen.   


He took Virginia's plate and left it next to the bag full of pineapples in the kitchen and went to sit with his girlfriend, taking her hand in his and plunging his face into her neck, inhaling her scent, "Forgive us for overwhelming you so much, we just want to make you happy"   


Virginia smiled and absently stroked his hair, "I know you do. And you aren’t overwhelming me," she murmured against his head, leaving a kiss there, "Just don’t spend all our budget on cakes. Especially if they are of... What’s today’s flavor?"   


Bucky hesitated before answering, "Pineapple"   


"Pineapple..." Virginia thought for a while before shrugging her shoulders and smiling, "I'll give it a try."

 

* * *

 

On November 28, Virginia wasn’t awakened by the coldness of the empty sheets, or by the scent of a freshly baked cake, nor by the sound of her boyfriends fighting in the kitchen. When Virginia awoke, it was because of the gentle caress on her hair, as she did almost every morning.   


Ivar was lying on his side of the bed, gently brushing her hair away from her forehead, "Good morning,  _ mitt hjarta _ . Happy Birthday"   


"Umm..." Virginia closed her eyes again and smiled lazily, sinking a little deeper into the pillows and letting her boyfriend spoil her. Ivar pinched her cheek.   


"Don’t fall asleep, I have something for you"   


Virginia stroked the place where she had been pinched and moved to sit, but before she could stretch out to get her cup of tea, Ivar had pulled her to his chest. At one moment she was trying to recover her senses and the next she was blindfolded with a tie.   


"Ivar, what are you – ?"   


" _ Shh. _ .. Relax, I'll give you something good" Ivar murmured against her hair. Virginia didn’t fight against the bandage or with the soft but firm grip her boyfriend had on her, and instead she relaxed against his body.   


"What thing? Your dick? Because I think I had enough of that last night–"   


Ivar gave her a soft tap on the thigh with a chuckle, "Silence,  _ mitt hjarta _ . Open your mouth and keep your hands behind. You will like what I have for you"   


Virginia obeyed, a feeling of emotion building in her belly, "You won’t be thinking of poisoning me, will you?"   


She heard Ivar sigh before feeling cold metal against her lips, "If you don’t stop talking I will make you pay"   


Virginia stopped with her mouth open to say something else when a spoon passed between her parted lips. Something sweet and soft fell on her tongue, and Virginia couldn’t help but let out a moan. In one hand, it was a moan of pleasure; whatever Ivar had given her tasted delicious. On the other hand, she has been eating cake without rest for  _ days _ , and now there is another one.   


Ivar felt her pleasure and pressed his face into the curve of her neck, "Do you like it? I did it last night." she could feel his smile against her skin. Virginia smiled too and opened her mouth when Ivar took another bite for her.   


"It’s deliciou s" she savored the sweet for a few more seconds before speaking again, "Where are Bucky and Steve?"   


"Where do you think they are?" Ivar gave her another bite of creamy delight, "Breaking their butts in a race through the center. You know how they are"

It took a few more bites for a couple more minutes before Virginia recognized the taste.

"Ivar?"   


"Umm?"   


"Is this cheesecake?"   


Ivar hesitated before answering, "Yes, I did it alone. Don’t you like it?"   


Virginia shook her head, "No, no. It's delicious. It's just ... " Ivar stroked her hair gently, "You know I'm lactose intolerant, right?"   


Ivar's grip tightened around her, " _ Fuck _ ”

 

* * *

Steve was finishing the icing on the last cupcake on the tray when Virginia came into the kitchen, disheveled and yawning. Steve looked at her like a deer caught by the headlights.

There were a few minutes until midnight, and then it would be November 29, another day and another birthday. Steve had stayed up late to finish decorating the cupcakes he, Ivar and Bucky had prepared a few hours before. The two of them joined Virginia in bed a couple of hours ago, both exhausted from the long day. Tuesdays were the worst.

Virginia stopped at the kitchen entrance and scratched her hair distractedly with one hand while rubbing her eye with the other, "What are you doing up so late? It's almost midnight"   


Steve bit his lip and put the pastry bag down, "I wanted to finish the cupcakes before tomorrow, so I would not have to make them so early"   


Virginia took a bottle of fresh water from the fridge and took a long drink before answering her boyfriend, "You don’t have to do this, Steve. It's late," she left the bottle on the counter and approached Steve, wiping some of the icing from his cheek with her thumb, "Come to bed with us"   


Steve bit his lip shyly and blushed. Virginia tried not to melt inside. "Alright," he smiled and squeezed his girlfriend's hand gently, "Just let me put them in the refrigerator and clean up all this mess"   


They went to clean everything that was scattered around the kitchen for a few minutes. Just as they were finishing putting things away, the awful clock in the living room that Bucky had insisted on buying started ringing, the noisy  _ 'tang, tang, tang'  _ ringing in the living room.

Virginia could hear Ivar tell Bucky something like ' _ I hate you and your terrible decorative tastes' _  and something that sounded suspiciously like a blow.   


It was November 29, Steve realized. Taking Virginia by the hand, he pulled her towards him and pressed her against his body, giving her a long kiss on the lips. He tried to catch his breath when he separated from her.   


"Happy birthday doll"

 

* * *

 

On the night of November 30, Ivar, Bucky, Steve and Virginia were all sitting together in the couch, drinking sodas  _ – Ivar for God's sake stop trying to hide the sodas – _  and eating cake. High School Musical was playing on television, but no one except Steve was paying attention.   


Ivar chewed a piece of pineapple cake lazily, "We shouldn’t have made so much cake"   


"I agree," Bucky murmured as he fiddled with his own piece of strawberry cake. "I think I won’t eat cake in a couple of months"   


"That's a lie, and you know it" Virginia licked a bit of cream from her finger, "You're a slut for cake. Don’t try to deny it "   


Bucky shrugged indifferently.   


" _ Shh! _ " Steve hit Bucky on the leg, hard, "Gabriella and Troy are going to sing together for the first time!"   


Ivar gave him a blank look, "You can’t be serious"   


Steve stared back, "Oh, excuse me, my Lord. Maybe you'd rather be throwing darts at Umbridge's picture instead of spending quality time with your partners, right?"   


"I'd rather throw darts at your ass"   


Virginia pinched Ivar as Bucky pinched Steve, "Enough you two. We will throw darts when the cake is finished and the film ends. Until then, keep your testosterone level below the legal limit, okay?"   


Ivar and Steve nodded, but only because the Steve already was too inverse in the movie again.   


After a long karaoke session, three slices of cake, and two sodas and two beers later, everyone was curling up under a blanket on the couch.   


It was hot, messy and somewhat uncomfortable, but Virginia felt more at home than ever.   


"Boys?"   


Ivar, Bucky and Steve turned in their direction, "Hum?"   


Virginia blushed at so many looks, but sank a little deeper into the nest of muscular legs and chests and smiled, "I love you, a lot."   


The boys smiled back, "We love you too"   


Then they looked at each other mortified. Ivar stepped back, taking Virginia with him, "Let's never do that again"   


“Ever"   


"For the rest of our lives"   


Virginia rolled her eyes and put on a Harry Potter movie.


End file.
